


Impromptu Office Party

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Party, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's work gets snowed in. Mayhem ensues. And fluff. Don't forget the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, here's day 14: snowed in...I hope you enjoy! Send me prompts or questions or whatever on tumblr [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) my inbox is always open!

They’d all been bent over their computer screens, and paperwork, eyes burning as the day drew to a close, when the storm hit outside their single-story office building Sam worked in. It didn’t take long for them to realize they were trapped, waiting out the biting winds and thick wall of snow falling from the sky until they could navigate the roads to home. Sam’s boss came out and told them they had to work until normal time and then he’d see how things were. Five rolled around and things were still not good and Sam, along with everyone else, was growing restless.

The sun had disappeared hours ago, blocked by the dark gray clouds that came barreling through the sky, giving the illusion of nightfall. Usually with nightfall came time to leave. Only, they couldn't go home. They couldn’t go anywhere. But, they weren’t going to work anymore either. With the chatter that started at a whisper and rose in volume to flood the entire floor as people started talking over each other and the small group of guys that pushed their desks into the corner and started to play paper basketball, that much was clear.

“Hey everyone, look what I found,” Gabriel, Sam’s co-worker, called holding up bottles of wine he pulled from the back of the break room's rattling refrigerator. No one knew how long they’d been there. No one cared. Even their boss let out a cheer and red plastic cups were passed around, work forgotten. It was time to call it a day anyway, so no harm done.

“Hey, Sam, want some?” Gabriel asked. Sam hesitated. He tended to get a little too honest with a little alcohol in him. But what else was he going to do? Watch his uptight co-workers get drunk around him? Hell no. He nodded and Gabriel handed him a cup filled to the brim before moving down the line to the rest of the people crowding around for their share.

In the background, the news anchor spouted in his stern, monotone voice, about the storm that would linger ‘at least until morning’. A chorus of groans rose up and Gabriel changed the channel to one playing Christmas music while images of smiling people and Christmas trees flashed across the screen. It was only a few days away, Christmas that is, and this was the only time a room full of people could tolerate the cheery, jangling music that came pounding from the TV.

And they did more than tolerate it, a group of people pushed the rest of the desks out of the way and starting a dance party in the newly open floor. It was all very PG, they were at work after all, but you could call it dancing. Across the room, someone hung mistletoe above the door to the hallway and laughter rang out every time two stumblingly unfortunate people found themselves beneath it. Which was more often than Sam figured there should be, since the entire room seemed to know it was there.

Gabriel appeared in front of Sam, who was still in his office chair on the outskirts, watching the mayhem unfold while still sipping his drink. As he said before, he was weary of how loose his tongue got when he was a little tipsy and he didn’t need to start spilling his secrets to his co-workers.

“More?” Gabriel asked, the last of the wine sloshing as he shook the bottle. “Saved the last in case you did.”

“For me?” Sam asked. He didn’t even know Gabriel knew who he was. Gabe was so talkative and lively in the office, the center of attention, while Sam usually sat in silence or talked to Charlie, his cubicle partner who just happened to be sick today of all days. Gabriel nodded and filled Sam’s cup again. He lingered beside Sam, empty bottle in hand and Sam tried to think of something to say.

“Nice thinking,” Sam said, looking at the makeshift dance floor full of loosened ties and unbuttoned jackets, shirts coming untucked and hair falling from it’s rightful place. There were smiles too, and more than a few voices singing along to the music blaring.

“Thanks,” Gabriel said. “Figured we might have a revolt if we didn’t do something.”

“Why aren’t you out there?” Sam blurted. Shit, it was already happening and he’d hardly even had anything to drink. Part of it was, he could admit, his nerves at Gabriel being so close for so long. It hadn’t ever happened before and Sam’s heart was hammering at his chest, trying to get Sam to listen to it’s commands. Which he rarely ever did.

Gabriel shrugged beside him. His cheeks were pinking, the number of people and their attempts at dancing radiating heat through the room despite the snow building up outside. “Don’t really like dancing.”

“No? Seems like the sort of thing you’d like, all those people and stuff. Shit, sorry, I tend to babble on this stuff.”

“Nah it’s fine. That’s not really me. I mean, attentions great, but sometimes you just want to get to know one person better.”

Sam knew he was talking about him, was about to turn and say something stupid like he wanted to get to know Gabriel right back, when his boss approached and he shut his mouth. He shot panicked eyes at Gabriel who just winked. Sam’s boss Metatron was not exactly a great boss. He wasn’t even a good one. He was whiney a lot, rude a majority of the time, and had an over exuberance of confidence for someone very few people liked and Sam could feel the words forming on his tongue as Metatron approached. Not good. He sipped at his drink just to give his mouth something to do when the man stopped in front of them.

“I’m so glad I could organize something like this so fast,” He opened with, gesturing to the impromptu party, a stomach turning grin on his face.

Sam opened his mouth to correct him, to say it was Gabriel who did all the quick thinking, but Gabriel squeezed his hand and smiled at Metatron. “Yeah, what a great idea. Got anything else planned?”

And Gabriel’s voice had an edge, something sharp and biting that had Sam suppressing a smile behind his cup. Metatron hardly noticed, though, instead turning to Sam. “What do you think Sam? My party planning up to par?”

He couldn’t take it. Not with Gabriel right there and Metatron so blatantly wrong. Come on, he even asked Sam directly. He couldn’t keep it in and started to blurt everything. But then Gabriel was dragging him away hand warm on Sam’s wrist and Sam’s response was lost in the motion. To be fair, it probably wouldn't have ended well, since it had both ‘lying fuck’ and ‘thieving bastard’ in the same sentence.

“Sam,” Gabriel said scolding though his eyes were dancing and there was a smirk on his face. “That was sweet, but you’re going to get yourself fired and I ain’t worth it.”

“Yes you are,” Sam blurted, though he was sure it was not the alcohol since he'd abandoned that a while ago. Gabriel looked up at him, mouth hanging open when a chanting from the room caught his attention. A glance upwards proved the sinking feeling in Sam’s gut was more than appropriate. Mistletoe, room chanting, Gabriel realizing it at the same time. Why the hell had Gabriel pulled him here? Hadn’t he been paying attention? Sam looked down to find Gabriel just as panicked, though he did a much better job hiding it.

“We don’t have to,” Gabriel whispered. “I’ll kiss your cheek instead and get us off the hook.”

“I want to,” Sam said, before leaning down and kissing the man while a roar of applause rose up, threatening to shatter their eardrums. The whole office knew about the two dorks so obviously in love with each other and it had finally happened. Someone snapped a picture and texted it to Charlie, the one running the betting pool.

“Fucking finally,” she muttered when she opened the picture. “Fucking finally."


End file.
